


The Key

by ficcrosser



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficcrosser/pseuds/ficcrosser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think I'm going to die." Sherlock says, flippantly.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you need." </p>
<p>She wonders for the millionth time what’s really behind those eyes. Sometimes they seem so familiar it hurts, like today. Other times, she thinks she must be mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ignitetheballoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitetheballoon/gifts).



Molly gapes as Sherlock, from across the lab, looks up at her. He fiddles with a pocket watch she's never seen before. Her stomach drops in an all too familiar feeling. His look. It was different. What he said, it didn’t make sense. It isn’t her Sherlock.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Molly.” He starts. He begins to walk towards her and she wrestles between serious concern and the ever-present ache South of her navel when she looks at him.

“I think I’m going to die.”

She flinches, takes a deep breath. Sherlock doesn’t say something like that, something personal. No, he’s always telling you a puzzle, she realizes. Something you have to figure out. 

“What do you need?” She ventures. His brow creases. He breaks eye contact.

“If I wasn’t everything you think I am—everything I think I am—would you still want to help me?”

His eyes are pleading with her now. It was a look too intimate and too desperate for their relationship. She wonders for the millionth time what’s really behind those eyes. Sometimes they seem so familiar it hurts, like today. Other times, she thinks she must be mad.

She doesn’t know how to say what she wants, so she says it the only way she can. 

“Tell me what you need.”

Sherlock takes a step forward, so he is only inches away from her. She can hardly breathe.

“You.”  
Molly just barely holds back a scream. She knows he means her skills, her degree. Not her. But the closeness, the smell of his coat, his eyes piercing hers. It’s intoxicating.

Sherlock leans in and Molly isn’t breathing. He takes her hand gently, smoothing his thumb over her palm. She sees him take a deep breath and shove his other hand into his pocket. Almost as if he was nervous. She doesn’t know what to expect. Surely, he can’t be about to-

Before she can finish the thought, she feels a sharp cold hit her palm. Sherlock closes her hand around a small gold key. She frowns, trying not to be disappointed.

“Molly, I’m sorry.” He shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head. He never apologizes. Well, almost never. What has she just agreed to?

“What’s it to, then?” She tries to smile at him, but she doesn’t think it makes it to her face.

“My big secret.”

“Oh. Um.” She turns the key over in her hand. It’s just a blank gold key. No bigger than her mail key. “And where do I find whatever this opens?”

Sherlock smiles genuinely. She feels cold when he steps back.

“Oh, don’t worry.” He says smugly. “She’ll find you.”

Molly looks around when she hears a strange whirring noise. Suddenly, in a golden storm, she is deafened by the noise. She shouts to Sherlock but he doesn't respond. She begins to see a doorknob in front of her. No, that's impossible. The doorframe appears next, until Molly seem to be inside another room. The whirring stops, and she is face to face with a white door. Where was the lab? Where was Sherlock?

Molly turns around and stops. Her mouth falls open. This- this place. She didn't understand. How? She asks herself. But how?


	2. Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now here Molly is, in a crazy, odd, bigger-on-the-inside, nonsense kind of ship. 
> 
> She’s flying it, she knows, but she doesn’t know why or how. The information appears in her mind, almost like someone is feeding it to her. Spinning and running to push and pull and twist knobs, she feels a sense of impending dread.

Molly has one hand on a lever, the other pushes the blue button, then the green, the swirly one. She runs around the console and types in numbers she’s seen a hundred times but never knew what they meant.

This place. She’d dreamt about this place. A big golden room with the circles and gadgets. In the dream, a police box shows up in the morgue and suddenly she’s a kid again. She knocks on the door and when no one answers, she tries the handle.

And now here Molly is, in a crazy, odd, bigger-on-the-inside, nonsense kind of ship. She’s flying it, she knows, but she doesn’t know why or how. The information appears in her mind, almost like someone is feeding it to her. Spinning and running to push and pull and twist knobs, she feels a sense of impending dread.

Molly reaches for another button, but her hand finds something else. She picks it up to find a gold pocket watch. It’s just an ordinary pocket watch but there’s something about it. She replaces it and moves away.

In another moment, she’s back, handling the watch. It’s so familiar. Where had she seen it before?

It hits her. Jim had always carried a pocket watch just like this one. Hurrying to open it, her fingers fumble over the clasp. She finally grasps it, yanking it open.

A flood of sights and memories erupt from the watch. A thousand lifetimes pass by her eyes in a second. She remembers.

Molly remembers it all now. The TARDIS, Sherlock, herself. Shit, herself. It all makes sense, the dreams, the magic box, Sherlock’s intimate coldness. But the pain floods back too. All the memories she’s been unburdened from for so many years.

But she can’t think this way. Not now.

Molly determinedly takes control of the console once more. A deafening alarm sounds. She flips a switch and runs to the door.

Pulling them open hard, she launches herself out of the TARDIS, only just remembering to hold on at the last second. Reaching out as far as she can, she looks up in time to see a massive black coat hurling towards her. With the swiftest of skill, she grabs the collar of the coat, swinging it inside.

A sweaty Sherlock scrambles to get up from the floor. His usual lack of expression still masking his face. He faces her when he stands, locking eyes.

Neither one says anything.

Finally Molly steps towards him meekly.

“Hi.” She whispers.

Sherlock frowns and spins around. He storms up to the console and begins plugging away.

Molly stands mystified.

“Sherlock.” She tries.

“Not now. If we don’t move in the next second and a half, John will see us and the whole plan will have been for nothing.”

Molly is about to retreat, but the memories of who she was, who she’s always been, are starting to sink in and take over.

“Sherlock Holmes, you can’t even fly this thing properly. Besides, I turned on the invisibility filters before I landed and entered appropriate coordinates. So the only thing I have to say to you is-“

He looks up sharply, brows creased in his thinking face. Molly smiles. She missed being one step ahead of him.

“You didn’t.” He stares her down.

She laughs. Sherlock begins scrambling around the console, searching for something.

“Looking for something?” She gloats as she holds up the watch by its chain, swinging it back and forth.

A look of horror crosses Sherlock’s face.

“Oh no.”

“Oh, yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Molly makes her way to the console, feeling so much more confident than she had in years. Stepping up to him, she places her hands on his chest. He closes his eyes and she can feel that he’s not breathing. Sliding her hands up, she pushes off his overcoat.

Her fingers graze briefly along his collarbone, remembering when his soft skin was covered by a bowtie all those years ago. She looks to him before beginning to open the buttons of his shirt. His eyes stay closed but she continues.

Molly finishes the buttons and angrily reaches up to cup his face. When she gets no reaction, she leans in, kissing him harshly.

His hands move instinctively to her hips, but he pulls back after a moment, stepping back from her.

Molly looks to him, confused. Was she wrong? But he had to remember. Letting the scientist, human part of her take over, Molly thought through all her best moves. She knew Sherlock. She knew him better than anybody, except maybe John. But he had asked her for help. Her.

Molly moved towards him again, gently taking his hands.

“Sherlock.”

He doesn’t look up.

“Sherlock” She tries again.

He turns away from her. She has to be brave, she tells herself.

“Doctor.”

Sherlock spins around at the name, eyes wide on her. Molly smiles again. She reaches for him again, and when her lips meet his, she can feel his control release.

His hands go to her waist, pushing her back against the console. His mouth hard on hers, tongue begging for entrance. She gladly gives it, wrapping herself tighter around him. Sherlock lifts her to sit on the console and she gasps at this.

She couldn’t believe she’d found him. They were together for the first time and the thousandth all at once. She could feel his heart beats and they seemed to match the rhythm of her breath. Pulling down her trousers with him, Sherlock sinks to his knees. Molly catches his chin, pulling it up towards her for one more lingering kiss.

Pulling away again, Molly looks at the man in front of her, eyes wide with desire, cheeks flushed and a soft smile, so unlike any of Sherlock’s normal faces, and she gives him an approving smile.

“Hello, Sweetie.”

His grins spreads across his whole face as he reaches up, hand in her hair, and kisses her on the forehead. With one more intimate glance, Sherlock sinks back on his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than chapter one, and a bit more satisfying, I think. At least one more chapter to go :) A, I hope you like where this went...
> 
> As always, if you liked it, please give kudos or comments! They mean a lot to me, I promise! Thank you for reading! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Still don't own anything...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by A., for her Sherlolly obsession :) I know it's short, but the next chapter should be up within a few days, and it will hopefully be longer.
> 
> My first (hopefully of many & good) crossovers. Please please please, give kudos or comments if you liked this! I just adore knowing any of you are good enough to read this. Thank you! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. In case it wasn't clear, none of the characters or worlds and most of the dialogue is not mine. At all. Even a little. Despite my best wishes.


End file.
